פרופ' זהר עמר
ימין|ממוזער|250px|מפגש עם שפן סלעיםזהר עמר הוא פרופ' חבר במחלקה ללימודי ארץ ישראל וארכיאולוגיה באוניברסיטת בר-אילן. תרומותיו העיקריות thumb|250px|ימין|פרופ' זהר עמר בעת הרצאה בישיבת הר-ברכה על הארגמן והתכלת, אור לד' באדר א' תשע"ד תחומי מחקר והוראה: תולדות הטבע בעת העתיקה (ובמיוחד במקורות ישראל), זיהוי צמחים ובעלי חיים, חקלאות, תרבות חומרית וחיי יום-יום בימי הביניים, תולדות הרפואה ואתנופרמקולוגיה. מחקרים בולטים בשנים האחרונות: תעודות הגניזה הקהירית כמקור להכרת הרפואה הפרקטית במזרח התיכון בימי הביניים, מחקר טקסטילים וצבענים של העולם העתיק (למשל ארגמן ו'תולעת השני'), סממני המרפא מסורתיים של יהודי אתיופיה ותיעוד מסורות כשרות של בעלי החיים הכשרים בקהילות ישראל. המקור:אוניברסיטת בר אילן * כתבה מקיפה עליו בישראל היום מאת אמילי עמרוסי ---- פרופ' עמר זהר. הוא חוקר בדרגת פרופסור חבר, במחלקה ללימודי ארץ-ישראל וארכיאולוגיה. עומד בראש המדור לתולדות הרפואה. הוא מתמחה בעיקר בצומח ארץ ישראל ובחי של ארץ ישראל- בהתאם לתיאורי החי והצומח במקורות ישראל, חקלאות ומסחר בתקופת ימי הביניים ריאליה, תרבות חומרית וחיי-יום בארץ-ישראל הקדומה ותולדותהרפואה. המחקר המשלב דיסציפלינות שונות; מתחום ענפי מדעי הטבע, היסטוריה וארכאולוגיה עם בלשנות ותחומי מחקר מעולם היהדות. תחומי מחקר והוראה: תולדות הטבע בעת העתיקה (ובמיוחד במקורות ישראל), זיהוי צמחים ובעלי חיים, חקלאות, תרבות חומרית וחיי יום-יום בימי הביניים, תולדות הרפואה ואתנופרמקולוגיה. מדובר במחקרים רב תחומיים בשיתוף פעולה עם חוקרים ממדעי הטבע, בלשנות ערבית, היסטוריה וארכאולוגיה. מחקרים בולטים בשנים האחרונות: תעודות הגניזה הקהירית כמקור להכרת הרפואה המעשית במזרח התיכון בימי הביניים, מחקר צבענים שבטקסטילים עתיקים ונייר עתיק, כנימת האלון כמקור לצבע ("תולעת השני"), סממני המרפא מסורתיים של יהודי אתיופיה ותיעוד מסורות כשרות של בעלי החיים הכשרים בקהילות ישראל. תולדות חייו זהר עמר הוא פרופסור חבר במחלקה ללימודי ארץ-ישראל וארכיאולוגיה, אוניברסיטת בר אילן. הוא נולד ב-7 דצמבר 1960 בישראל. תושב נוה צוף בבנימין. הוא נשוי ואב לשש ילדים. סיים את לימודיו האקדמאיים, לתואר ראשון, שני ושלישי באוניברסיטת בר-אילן. נושא עבודת המסטר היו : סוגיות בישוב, בחקלאות ובנוף הצומח של ארץ-ישראל בתקופת ימי הביניים, בהנחיית פרופ' יהודה פליקס וד"ר יוסף דרורי . נושא עבודת הדוקטורט היה גידולי ארץ-ישראל בימי-הביניים: תיאור ותמורות והמנחים היו הוא למד בישיבת בני עקיבא נתניה ובישיבת מרכז הרב, ירושלים. שירות בצה"ל בהנדסה קרבית (רס"ן במילואים). לאחר השירות הצבאי עסק בהדרכות טיולים ובחברה להגנת הטבע במסגרת חוגי סיור. היה חמש שנים מנהל הגן הבוטני האקולוגי, אבו-כביר, קמפוס אוניברסיטת תל אביב הישנה . שיטת המחקר דר' זהר עמר עוסק בשנים האחרונות בסוגיות שונות שבתחום שבין תורה ומדע, מתוך הצגת בחינה מחודשת למקורות, ומתן פרשנות וזווית מבט השונה לעיתים מהמקובל. המטרה היא לרתום את כלי המחקר המודרניים ולהציג את תרומתם למחקר מדעי היהדות, אם כי לא מתוך רצון מאולץ לגשר בניהם. הוא משתדל לנצל כמעט כל פיסת מידע אפשרית, תוך שימוש נרחב במכמניה של הספרות בעברית והספרות הערבית ובמקורות העתיקים והקלאסיים , כולל ספרות יוון העתיקה, לטינית וסורית). הדגש ההוא במיוחד למקורות היהודים והמוסלמים שנכתבו בערבית בימי-הביניים ומציג את תרומתם להבנת הפריחה התרבותית והחומרית שהייתה בארצות האסלאם. מחקרים רבים הוקדשו להבנת הריאליה המשוקעת בחיבורי [[רס"ג והרמב"ם. חלק ניכר מעבודתו מוקדש למחקר הצומח והחקלאות הנזכרים בספרות המקרא, המשנה והתלמוד, מחקר המשלב גם גידול ושיחזור מעשי של הפקת המוצרים שנעשו בהם. בין השאר במחקרים המשחזרים את הפקת אריגי "פתילת המדבר", גילויה של "תולעת השני" (כרמיל האלון) הארץ-ישראלית והפקת הצבע ממנה, זיהוי צבענים בטקסטילים עתיקים, וזיהוי היסטורי ומעבדתי של חומרי הגלם מהם ייצרו את הנייר בימי הביניים לאור אנליזות של תעודות מהגניזה הקהירית. הכשרת חיות זהר עמר עוסק בפרויקט שמתעד את מסורת כשרותם של בעלי חיים טהורים. התוצאה הייתה פירסום שני ספרים: "הארבה במסורת ישראל" ו"מסורת העוף". הספרים ומאמרים בנושאי הכשרות זכו להכרה מצד גורמי כשרות ופוסקי הלכה . אחד מפירות המחקר הוא הענקת היתר רשמי מהרבנות לגידול בקר הג'אמוס בארץ לבשר. המחקר היסטורי ותורני נערך עם ד"ר ארי זיבוטנסקי, ובכך הובהר כי תחום מדעי יהדות עשוי להיות מחקר יישומי שתורם לכלכלת הארץ. תולדות הרפואה בעולם הקדום תולדות הרפואה של העולם הקדום, הפך בשנים האחרונות לאחד מהתחומים החשובים הנחקרים במחקר ההיסטורי. במסגרת זו זהר עמר הקים בשיתוף עם ד"ר אפרים לב, כיום באוניברסיטת חיפה את "המדור לתולדות הרפואה בארץ- ישראל", ממוקדי המחקר האקדמיים החשובים ביותר ארץ, הפועלים בתחום זה. המחקר המתמקד בתיעוד המסורת הרפואית הקדומה ועד ימינו, ובמיוחד בתחום חומרי המרפא (Materia Medica), סממני הקטורת והבושם, והוא כלל סקר אתנופרמקולוגי מקיף שנערך בשווקים שמתמחים במכירת סממני מרפא מסורתיים בארץ, בעבר הירדן, ובמרוקו. לאחרונה הושלם מחקר מקיף על סממני המרפא של קהילת אתיופיה בישראל (בשיתוף עם דקלה דנינו). מחקר בולט נוסף עסק ברפואה המעשית בימי הביניים במזרח התיכון על פי המירשמים הרפואיים שנמצאו בגניזה הקהירית.‏‏‏ Practical Materia Medica of the Medieval Eastern Mediterranean According to the Cairo Genizah (With Efraim Lev), Brill & Sir Henry Wellcome Series, 7, Leiden 2008 (677 pp.) ‏ מבחר פירסומים * מוצרי מזון ותעשיה מהצומח בארץ-ישראל בימי הביניים, ירושלים תשנ"ו. (56 + 4 באנגלית) * גידולי ארץ-ישראל בימי הביניים - תיאור ותמורות, הוצאת יד יצחק בן-צבי, ירושלים תש"ן. (420 עמודים) * ז' עמר וא' לב, סקר היסטורי של חומרי הרפואה של "אלשאם" בימי-הביניים, הוצאת ארץ, אוניברסיטת תל-אביב (קטלוג עברי-אנגלי, 66 עמודים), תל-אביב תש"ס. * ז' עמר וא' לב, רופאים ותרופות בירושלים במאות העשירית עד השמונה עשרה, הוצאת ארץ, אוניברסיטת תל-אביב (320 עמודים), תל-אביב תש"ס. * שמירת הבריאות להרמב"ם: פירושו של ר' יעקב צהלון הרופא להלכות דעות פרק ד, נוה-צוף תשס"א. * ספר הקטורת, הוצאת ארץ, אוניברסיטת תל-אביב, תל-אביב תשס"ב ( 200 עמ' + גליון צבע) * סממני המרפא המסורתיים בארץ-ישראל, הוצאת ארץ, אוניברסיטת תל אביב, תל-אביב תשס"ב ( 317 עמ' ותקציר באנגלית; בשיתוף עם אפרים לב). * ארץ ישראל וסוריה על-פי תיאורו של אלתמימי – רופא ירושלמי בן המאה העשירית, הוצאת אוניברסיטת בר-אילן, רמת גן תשס"ד (174 עמ'; בשיתוף עם ירון סרי). * הארבה במסורת ישראל, הוצאת אוניברסיטת בר-אילן, רמת גן תשס"ד (200 עמ' + גליון צבע). * פרי מגדים לר' דוד די-סילוה הרופא מירושלים, הוצאת יד יצחק בן-צבי, ירושלים תשס"ד (194 עמודים). * צרי הגוף לרבי נתן בן יואל פלקירה, הוצאת המדור לתולדות הרפואה, אוניברסיטת בר-אילן, תל אביב תשס"ד (320 עמודים, בשיתוף עם יעל בוכמן). * רפואה מעשית לרבי חיים ויטאל: מרפא בארץ-ישראל וסביבותיה, הוצאת המדור לתולדות הרפואה, אוניברסיטת בר-אילן, ירושלים תשס"ז (337 עמודים, בשיתוף עם יעל בוכמן). * מסורת העוף, תל-אביב תשס"ד. * מחברת צמחי המשנה של הרב יוסף קאפח, תל אביב תשס"ה. * בעקבות תולעת השני הארץ-ישראלית, ירושלים תשס"ז. * ארבעת המינים - עיונים הלכתיים במבט היסטורי, בוטני וארץ-ישראלי, הוצאת המחבר, תש"ע * חמשת מיני דגן - ספרו של זהר עמר הוצאת מכון הר ברכה * קדמוניות הטבע והריאליה בישראל * The History of Medicine in Jerusalem, Archaeopress, Oxford 2002 Z. Amar, * Practical Materia Medica of the Medieval Eastern Mediterranean According to the Cairo Genizah (With Efraim Lev), Brill & Sir Henry Wellcome Series, 7, Leiden 2008 (677 pp.) עריכת ספרים * הרפואה בירושלים לדורותיה, הוצאת ארץ, אוניברסיטת תל-אביב, תל-אביב תשנ"ט (עברית ואנגלית, עם י' שוורץ וא' לב). * ירושלים וארץ-ישראל – ספר אריה קינדלר, רמת-גן תל-אביב תש"ס (עם י' שוורץ וע' ציפר). * ספר הזכרון לרב יוסף בן דוד קאפח, הוצאת לשכת רב הקמפוס, אוניברסיטת בר-אילן תשס"א (עם ח' סרי). * ביכורי ארץ, קובץ המאמרים של תלמידי המחלקה ללימודי ארץ-ישראל וארכיאולוגיה, אוניברסיטת בר אילן תשס"ה (עם א' ברוך). מבחר מאמרים * הערות על הצומח והחקלאות של ארץ-ישראל בתקופה הממלוכית, בתוך: ארץ-ישראל בתקופה הממלוכית (י' דרורי עורך), ירושלים תשנ"ג, עמ' 236-220. * פרדריך הסלקוויסט - מראשוני חוקרי הטבע המקראי, בית מקרא, לח (תשנ"ג), עמ' 247-245. * אוג הבורסקאים בעת העתיקה", ישראל - עם וארץ, ז-ח (תש"ן-תשנ"ג), עמ' 198-191. * '''עדויות על נוף הצומח הטבעי ביהודה ובשומרון בתקופת ימי-הביניים, שומרון ובנימין, ג, (ז"ח ארליך עורך, הוצאת מכללת יהודה ושומרון תשנ"ג, עמ' 124-110. * שיטתו של הרב אישתורי הפרחי בזיהוי הצמחים, דברי הקונגרס העולמי האחד - עשר למדעי היהדות, ב/1, ירושלים תשנ"ד, עמ' 140-133. * אבו אלעבאס אלנבאתי - עשבונאי אנדלוסי בארץ-ישראל האיובית, אריאל, 101-100 (תשנ"ד), עמ' 239-235. * תהליכי התאסלמות ואיסלום ביהודה ובשומרון בימי הביניים והשפעתם על ענף הגפן ועל ייצור היין, בתוך: מחקרי יהודה ושומרון - דברי הכנס הרביעי תשנ"ד, אריאל-קדומים תשנ"ה, עמ' 261-247 * רשימת חומרי המרפא של ארץ-ישראל וסוריה (אלשאם) בימי-הביניים - סקירה ראשונה (בשיתוף עם י' דרורי וא' לב), רמת-גן תשנ"ה. (9 עמ' בעברית + 7 באנגלית) * "הדבס בארץ-ישראל בימי-הביניים" בתוך: מחקרי יהודה ושומרון - דברי הכנס החמישי תשנ"ה, אריאל-קדומים תשנ"ו, עמ' 248-241. * מסורת וראליה בתיאורי רופא ירושלמי מהמאה העשירית, קתדרה, 81 (תשנ"ז), עמ' 23 -34. * יחס האדם לצומח והחקלאות של ארץ-ישראל בימי-הביניים, בתוך: חקרי ארץ (ספר היובל לכבוד י' פליקס) ז' ספראי, א' פרידמן וי' שוורץ עורכים, רמת-גן תשנ"ז, עמ' 178-167. * עץ האפרסמון שבקטורת, תחומין, יז (תשנ"ז), עמ' 479-473. * חשיש וחשישיים בארץ-ישראל וסוריה בימי הביניים", אריאל, 120 (תשנ"ז), עמ' 282-277. * '''השתמרותם של מקומות מרפא מקודשים בירושלים, תוך: מחקרי יהודה ושומרון - דברי הכנס השביעי תשנ"ז, קדומים-אריאל, תשנ"ח, עמ' 222-207. * זיהוי הצומח המקראי בראי פרשנות הקוראן, בית מקרא, קנב (תשנ"ח), עמ' 77-67. * כשרותו של הארבה, תחומין, יט (תשנ"ט), עמ' 299-283 (בשיתוף עם ח' סרי). * רופאים יהודים מירושלים במאות שש עשרה-שמונה עשרה, בתוך: הרפואה בירושלים דורותיה (א' לב, ז' עמר וי' שוורץ עורכים), תל-אביב תשנ"ט, עמ' 98-79. * הפקת מחצבים מאזור ים המלח במאה העשירית על פי אלתמימי, אריאל, 143 – 144 (תשס"א), עמ' * על עקרונות אחדים בשיטתו של הרב יוסף קאפח בזיהוי צמחים וענייני ריאליה, בתוך: ספר זכרון לרב יוסף בן דוד קאפח (ז' עמר וח' סרי עורכים), רמת-גן תשס"א, עמ' 68 – 73 * כשלג בקיץ – מוצר תענוגות בארץ-ישראל וסוריה, קתדרה, 102 (תשס"ב), עמ' 51 – 62 * אכילת צפורי דרור (עצפר) במסורת יהודי תימן, אפיקים, קכג-קכד (תשס"ג), עמ' 51 – 52. * כשרות הג'ירף לאכילה – דו"ח ניתוח, תחומין, כג (תשס"ג), עמ' 491 – 499 (בשיתוף עם ערי זיבוטפסקי ודני זיבוטסקי). * מסורת העופות הטהורים של קהילות איטליה, סיני, קלב (תשס"ג), עמ' קלג-קמד. * חומרי המרפא אצל יהודי תימן, בתוך: תזונה ורפואה עממית (ז' מדר וי' ריעאני עורכים), תל אביב תשס"ה, עמ' 169 – 188. * מתי הגיעו הג'אמוסים לנופי המים של ארץ-ישראל וסביבתה, קתדרה, 117 (תשס"ו), עמ' 63 – 70 (בשיתוף עם י' סרי). * “Medicinal substances in the Land of Israel in the time of the Bible, the Mishnah, and the Talmud in light of written sources, in: Illness and Healing in Ancient Times, University of Haifa, 1996, pp. 52-61. * “Milkweed – Fibers to fabric”, Shuttle, Spindle, & Dyepot, 28 (1997), pp. 43-45. (with Toni Friedman). This article was also published in Archaeological Textiles Newsletter, 24 (1997), pp. 43-46. * “Gold production in the ‘Arabah Valley in the tenth century”, IEJ, 47 (1997), pp. 100-103. * “The production of salt and sulphur from the Dead Sea Region in the tenth century according to al-Tamimi”, PEQ, 130 (1998), pp. 3-7 * Tradition, uses, and biodiversity of rocket (Eruca sativa Brassicaceae) in Israel”, Economic Botany, 52 (1998), pp. 394-400. (with Z. Yaniv and D. Schafferman) * “The Lord’s Field”: Galgala, Jericho, and Jerusalem and the polemics of the Byzantine period”, Jerusalem and Eretz Israel (J. Schwartz, Z. Amar, and I. Ziffer, Eds.), Ramat-Gan Tel-Aviv 2000, pp. 77-88. (with J. Schwartz) * “Ethnopharmacological survey of traditional drugs sold in Israel at the end of the 20th century”, Journal of Ethnopharmacology, 72 (2000), pp. 191-205 (with Efraim Lev). * “The history of the paper industry in al-Sham in the Middle Ages” in: Towns and Material Culture in the Medieval Middle East (Y. Lev, Ed.). Leiden-Boston-Koln 2002, pp. 119 - קישורים חיצוניים מאמרים רשימת מאמרים במדעי היהדות *זהר עמר, כשרות הטווס, שנה בשנה, תשס"ג *זהר עמר, "זמרת הארץ" על פי רב סעדיה גאון, שיח שדה, גיליון מס' 2 *זהר עמר, אזור גידולו של האפרסמון לאור מפת מידבא, שיח שדה, גיליון מס' 4 *זהר עמר ואביבית שוויקי, מבוא לפרק במה מדליקין, מתוך הספר "במה מדליקין" מן העיתונות *דליקטס ארכאי, עמרי הרצוג על הספר 'הארבה במסורת ישראל', הארץ *שובה של השיבוטה, שגיא קופר, ynet *גילוי: כנימת האלון היא "תולעת השני", ערוץ 7 *בקרוב: בופלו בהכרת הרבנות, חדשות NFC הערות שוליים קטגוריה:חוקרי ארץ ישראל